Appetite
by SeiferAlmasy86
Summary: Goku wants dessert, and Vegeta just happens to be on the menu. GXV YAOI Lemon


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

AN: This story is completely plotless, it's just an enjoyable smut filled piece for your entertainment as well as my own. Also this story has nothing to do with Whisper or Intuition. 

_Appetite_

Goku smiled as he looked down at the soundly sleeping prince, in the nude to boot. Licking his lips a mischievous glint in them as he shook the can of whipped cream in his hand. Covering the man head to toe in the sweet treat. putting the empty bottle on the dresser. Shedding his own clothes simply throwing them on the floor. He looked at the top of the dresser, where some other ice cream toppings laid. Grabbing the hot chocolate sauce, he held the jar over top of his prince watching it drizzle over top of the whip cream covered body. His smile curling into a satisfied smirk, as he leaned down slowly licking the treat off the elder mans body.

Vegeta groaned softly, opening his eyes, he looked at Goku a little confused. "Kakarot, what the hell are you doing? Get off of me!"

Goku just smirked, flicking his tongue along vegeta's inner thigh, groaning softly. "Mmm" he purred "tasty."

Grabbing a handful of the youngers hair, vegeta tugged on it trying to get goku to stop without using extreme force. "S..Stop it..now kakarot" he growled throatily.

Goku sighed and pulled back, pointing a finger at Vegeta, shaking it before using his ki to bind his rivals wrists and ankles to the bed posts. "I don't think so. Now shut up and let me savor my dessert." settling in between Vegeta's legs, Goku slowly glided his tongue along the mans abdomen, letting the tip of it flick over each of his rivals sweet spots. Finding himself growing more excited with each gasp, hiss and groan passing through the princes' lips.

That wretcherous tongue skillfully lapped up a majority of the chocolate off well sculpted calves, slowly working its' way up Vegetas legs causing the man to squirm, some of the sticky mess getting all over the sheets. Goku smirked when he saw Vegeta's cock standing at attention, he turned his attention to the throbbing length. Licking it slowly, earning him a few groans and moans. Gliding his tongue along the length, goku deep throated the swollen organ, eagerly. The tip of his tongue flicking against the head of the elders' penis. Purring at the sweet taste of the precum mixed with the hot fudge and whip cream. "You're such a rare...treat.." he purred thickly. Pulling back, he put his fingers to his lips, sucking on the digits coating them with his saliva. Once generously coated, he rubbed his index finger against Vegeta's pucker, slowly pushing pasy the tight ring, he bit his bottom lip at the heat that swallowed his finger. "nnng...god, Vegeta." he whispered.

Vegeta panted hissing at the intrusion, his back arching slightly. The ki restraints were a little uncomfortable, but the sensations overwhelming him were enough to take his mind off the discomfort. Pushing back against Goku's finger he threw his head back as another digit was thrusted into him, both striking his prostate...he was seeing stars. It was beyond him how the earth bound saiyan managed to scrounge up the courage create a treat out of him, or better yet how he had managed to do so knowing both their wives and children were outside, enjoying some barbecue Bulma threw together. "Kakarot.." he growled

Goku purred thickly growing more excited with every whimper and groan passing his rivals lips. He felt like every single one of his nerves were being lit on fire that was nearly impossible to sedate, his rock hard cock was proof of that. Thrusting his fingers in deeply he panted, fighting the urge to just plow into the smaller man. He wiggled his fingers around scissoring them to help stretch the tight passage. Vegeta groaned hotly, arching his back slamming back against those treacherous fingers, he threw his head back "You're about to make me cum.." he whispered

Swiftly removing his fingers, Goku spit in the palm of his hand rubbing it on his dick, coating it. Pressing the head of his penis against Vegeta's pucker he thrusted in. Unable to help himself as the tight warmth welcomed him, he completely thrusted in deeply. "God..Vegeta..you're so damn tight." he purred hotly. swiftly moving his hand, undoing the ki restraints. he crushed his lips against the princes.

Vegeta reached up wrapping his legs around Gokus waist, his fingers going to the bigger mans bigger digging his nails in the flesh, hungrily returning the kiss. He moved his hips to meet the demanding thrusts. Soft gasps passing his lips as his prostate was struck. Absolute bliss written on his face, brows furrowed in pleasure. Amazed at how their bodies moved so well together. Goku's rock hard cock pounding in and out of him, making him writhe on the sheets, sweat covering his body. "Ungh god Kakarot..." he purred

Panting heavily, Goku pressed his lips against vegeta's chiseled jawline, nipping and licking at it, slowly making his way to Vegeta's neck where he sucked gently, before biting and licking. He moved his hand down, wrapping his fingers around the man's length stroking him in the same pace to match his thrusts, not even caring that the head baord was slamming into the wall, decor falling and shattering on the floor. His brown eyes turning to turqouise as his black hair turned blond, losing all inhibition and restraint. He threw his head back roaring in ecstacy as he thrusted in deep, cumming, his body shaking as the aftermath of the orgasm rolled over him.

Vegeta crushed his lips against Goku's crying out in his mouth as he tensed up around the mans cock, toes curling as he came in his rivals hand. He flopped back, panting heavily, fighting to catch his breath.

Goku pulled out and laid beside him, running a finger along vegeta's chest tracing the muscles. "Do you think that they'll know?" he asked

Vegeta blinked and sat up, looking at the wreckage. The pictures and decorations that were on the wall were now on the floor, broken. There was a hole in the wall from where the head board kept slamming into it. Not to mention the highly obvious new skylight Goku had created. If this room looked this horrible he hated to know what the rest of the house looked like. "If they don't, then humans truly are stupid."  
_

A/N: So what did you think? I know my lemon writing skills are probably a bit rusty. I needed a break from Intuition, and this scene popped in my head. It really doesn't go well with Intuition considering here, Vegeta and Goku are still married to Bulma and Chi-Chi. Anyways, a bit of some lemon pie for you. :P review for me please? pretty please?


End file.
